An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
While autonomous vehicles offer many potential advantages over traditional vehicles, in certain circumstances it may be desirable for improved movement of autonomous vehicles, for example on roadways shared with other vehicles that do not have lane markers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for operation of vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, including planning a corridor for a vehicle's movement through a roadway that is shared with other vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.